


Still heartbroken

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Maybe if Dumbledore knew why Severus didn't want to see Remus again he wouldn't have hired him as a teacher, but Severus didn't want to tell him the real reason behind his determination.





	Still heartbroken

“You are a fool, you can’t hire that man!” Severus said loudly, walking back and forth in front of Albus’ desk. “You know as well as I know what he is.”

“He’s a good man,” Albus calmly said.

Hitting his palm against the desk Severus stared at Albus. He didn’t want to work with the werewolf, the creature who so ruthlessly broke his heart all those years ago.

Sixteen years passed since the day Remus destroyed him, shattered his heart. Severus hoped time would heal all wounds, but it didn’t, it still hurt. The worst part of it was that those memories hurt more than the memories of Lily, and he barely survived her murder.

It was during one of his pursues to make Lily forgive him that things changed, that Remus showed him another side of himself. At first all Severus did was tell him to bugger off, which Remus did, but he kept returning. Slowly a friendship formed between them, which only grew until one night during their last Christmas vacation together where they shared a kiss. By the end of the school year, they had done more than kissing. Severus trusted Remus, and for once he believed he was granted good luck.

It was all an illusion, a horrible mistake.

Somehow, Sirius discovered their relationship, and like always he decided to make Severus suffer by humiliating him, drenching him in all the disgusting things he could conjure. Severus tried to protect himself, and hoped Remus would show up as they had planned to meet that day in that spot..

Remus never came.

When Severus did see Remus again, his lover didn’t mention what happened between Severus and Sirius, and when he was confronted by it, he brushed it aside and said that Sirius was still a spoiled child and shouldn’t be taken serious. Severus knew Sirius was a child, but he thought his boyfriend would show a little more compassion towards him, to try and help Severus through his nightmare. That was when Severus started believing Sirius’ mocking words, that the only reason why Remus was with Severus was out of pity, and because Sirius had refused to fuck Remus, until after he discovered Remus was fucking Severus.

Their meeting ended in an argument, where his heart was broken time after time by Remus’ confessions, he was together with Sirius, but he refused to admit he’d only been with Severus because Sirius didn’t want him.

“Stop being such a baby,” Remus said in the end. It was the final straw and Severus left.

Severus believed Remus had cared for him once, that he wanted Severus to be happy and safe, but in the end Severus wondered if it was all to make himself feel better about what his friends had done to Severus.

“Severus,” Albus softly said, pulling Severus back from the flashbacks. “Don’t blame him for what his friends did to you.”

Severus would never tell Albus the truth to why he despised Remus so much, so the old man would never know all the things he went through when he was still a student.

He would never forgive Remus, no matter how much Albus asked him to. “He was as guilty as they were.” Severus said and took a few steps back. “I know there is little I can say that will change your mind, but mark my words, I’ll do anything in my power to get him fired.”

“You promised you would never expose his secrets.” It was a promise Severus made before he knew the true identity of the teacher, but because he didn’t wish to fight the headmaster more than needed, he decided to keep his promise.

“I promise,” he said. As he left a plan started forming in his head, giving him ideas on how to expose his soon to be coworker without actually telling anyone, it was a difficult task, but Severus was stubborn and would get his revenge.


End file.
